tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Quickly Descending
This is the second episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Phish Farm The tribes would race out into the ocean and climb over and into a bamboo cage. The tribe would then have to untie a door on the cage and drag fish traps through the door and back to the beach. Once back onto the beach, they must retrieve puzzle pieces inside the traps. After that, one member from each tribe must assemble a rotating puzzle. The first tribe to finish would get immunity and fishing gear. Reward: Fishing Gear 'Winner: '''Ha'apai Story Night 3 The Niua tribe returns from Tribal Council where Daniel was voted off. Jamie and Jillian get in a heated exchange due to Jillian being rude to her. Jillian states that she didn’t have anything good to say to Jeff so she answered for her while Jamie says she’s one of the most disrespectful people she has ever met. Day 4 Over at Ha’apai, Taylor is the first up and she begins to tend to the fire. As she does so, Mick walks up to her and asks for an alliance. Taylor agrees, but has no intention of siding with him. Later in the day, Guylan and Barbie go to the well to fetch water. They begin to talk about their personal lives. The two then make a pact to go to the Final Three. The two arrive back at camp and are greeted by Evan, who tells them about Mick scrambling. He tells them Mick goes the first tribal council they go to. Meanwhile on Niua, the majority alliance, except for Franklin, are laying in the shelter, making the outsiders and Franklin do all the chores. Christian talks to Franklin about flipping to his side but Franklin hesitates, not wanting to draw rocks and possibly go home. Christian talks with Tracy and Jamie and tells them of his talk with Franklin. He says that Franklin is still worried about flipping. Over at Ha’apai, Nick and Mick begin to talk. They agree to align with each other so they can get to the end. -Nick To solidify their alliance, Mick shows his idol to Nick. Meanwhile, the alliance of Evan, Guylan, Barbie, Bailey and Will discuss their plans. Evan brings up throwing the challenge to get rid of Mick but Will says it would be a bad idea. Day 5 On Niua, it is heavily raining. Everyone is huddled under the shelter. Tracy uses this opportunity to berate Franklin. She tells him that he has no shot at winning with the alliance he’s in now. While Franklin keeps his mouth shut, Jessica tries to calm Tracy down. Jessica and Jillian leave the shelter to collect more wood for the shelter. The two then discuss Tracy being too quick to judge about the season since it had just started. Jillian says Tracy is being a baby and doesn’t know any better. On Ha’apai, Sarah begins to break down because of the rain. Mick and Nick head out get more wood for the shelter. Mick keeps the idol in his pocket but leaves his bag at the shelter. Evan waits until they’re out of sight before going through Mick’s bag, annoying Will. Day 6 The two tribes meet Jeff for their next challenge. He reveals it’s for both reward and immunity, with the tribes trying to win fishing gear along with safety. As leader, Evan chooses Nick to sit out of the challenge. Both tribes begin to swim to the cage. Jillian holds back Niua due to her slow swimming while Ha’apai gets to the cage first. They finish hoping over just as Jillian reaches the cage. Guylan dives down and manages to get all the knots undone with one dive. He kicks the door out while Evan and Mick grab the fish traps. Franklin dives down and manages to get the knots undone while Christian and Elliot grab the fish traps. Ha’abai manages to get to shore first. They empty their fish traps and Will begins to work on the puzzle. When Niua gets t shore, Jillian begins to work on the puzzle but Will already has four pieces in place. Before Jillian can put her second piece in, Will finishes the puzzle, winning Ha’apai immunity and fishing gear. When Jeff hands Evan the basket of fishing gear, Evan notices a clue to the hidden immunity idol inside the goggles. At Niua, the majority alliance regroups to discuss their voting plans. Jillian wants to vote Jamie due to their rivalry while Franklin wants to vote Tracy due to her weakness in challenges. Jamie and Christian lament their position in the minority. Christian states they may need to vote Tracy out since it doesn’t matter what they do since no one will flip. Jamie dislikes the idea and says she’s gonna try Franklin and Laura one more time. Jamie meets up with Franklin and Laura at the water hole. Jamie asks one more time if they are willing to flip. Laura states that Jillian’s attitude is awful, she doesn’t know if it would be the right move. Jamie tells Franklin that Jillian is just using him as a means to an end. While Franklin says he has no idea what to do, he tells Jamie she is safe tonight and not to worry. At Tribal Council, Jeff asks why Jillian answered Jamie’s question last time. Jillian states that Jamie had nothing important to say so she answered it for her. He asks if she knows that this is mainly a social game and she is giving Jamie reason to flip if a merge or tribe swap happens. Jillian says that Jamie wouldn’t have the guts to flip since she’s so weak. Jeff asks Jamie if Jillian’s attitude towards her shocks her. Jamie answers no because lawyers always dislike her, to which causes Jillian to flip her off. Jeff asks Christian the challenges. Christian states that the Ha’apai tribe is more of a cohesive unit and doesn’t really have any bickering to cause them to fracture. Jeff asks Franklin if he regrets being chosen leader of a dysfunctional tribe, which Franklin answers yes. Jeff then commences the vote. After everyone votes, Jeff collects the urn. In a 7-1 vote, Tracy is voted out for being the weakest member of Niua. Before they leave, Jeff says that the tribe should start winning or else more chaos will ensue. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... *After Tribal, Jillian and Christian manage to convince Laura to flip. Will they convince Franklin to do the same? *One Ha'apai members annoys their tribe members. Will this cause their downfall? *The Niua idol is found. Question is, who found it? Author's Notes